


Coffee cups and Kisses

by ClawOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Demiromantic Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Good Parent Mary Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), They/Them Pronouns For Castiel (Supernatural), Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Male Dean Winchester, castiel has bad parents, just a bit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawOfTheNight/pseuds/ClawOfTheNight
Summary: Castiel was supposed to be working on their essay paper but instead they managed to make a new friend.Dean is nice, and he's funny, and he's easy to get along with. It's all fine until Cas realises he had a crush on his best friend, oops.Dean could never like them back, could he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Coffee cups and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is like,,,, my third work and all of them include non binary Cas, because I'm non binary and I can do what I like. 
> 
> This one is more for my sister, I write these because I want representation so I decided to throw some Demiromantic Cas in for my Demiromantic Sister. 
> 
> Also disclaimer that I am not demiromantic so this probably doesn't match any demiro's experiences ever.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own but I decided I should just post this now because have time.

The Campus library really was a god send for over worked, stressed students who had things to get done. 

It had all the resources you could need for revision or an essay, the coffee shop in the back corner meant they could get their caffeine fix, and the all hours opening times meant it was the perfect place to pull an all nighter before a paper was due.

That's where Cas found themself one Monday evening, working on their English paper in the back corner. It was their favourite seat, close enough to the coffee shop for easy access, but far enough away not to get distracted by the sounds drifting from the café. 

Cas sighed as they resigned themself to write their paper. No more procrastinating. I’ve got to get this done today. Their paper didn’t actually have to be handed in for another week but they knew if they put it off for any longer it would get buried underneath all their other work and then they would never get it done.

Sighing again, because they really didn’t want to do the paper, they pulled their coffee cup closer, gulping down one last, long sip, and opened their laptop.

\-------

It was only an hour later, and two pages through their paper, when Cas got pulled away from writing by a voice, “Hey is this seat taken?”

They looked over to the speaker, tilting their head slightly as they blinked the screen glare away from their eyes, surfacing back to the world of the living. 

The speaker looked to be a person around their age, holding a giant stack of engineering text books. Cas couldn’t see them from behind the text books but they didn’t recognise the voice so it was probably a stranger.

They really should say yes, or tell the person to find a new seat far away from them, they prefer studying alone and they don’t even know this person.

“No, you can sit there.” They say instead, looking back to their paper, reading the last sentence to find out where they were going with their argument. They could see the person place down their books out of the corner of their eye.

"I'm Dean," The person stated, "um…He/Him pronouns."

"Castiel" they muttered, continuing to type, "they/them." They glanced over to Dean, quickly taking in his sandy blond hair and green eyes, watching him spread his books out a bit into a messy pile, although knowing students, he probably knew where every book he needed was, before pulling a laptop out from between two textbooks.

No, they didn’t have time to stare at the man sitting opposite them, they needed to work on their paper. They dragged their eyes away from Dean and forced themself to continue writing.

“I… I um….” Cas looked up again at Dean, as he blushed and stumbled over his words, “I like your stickers.” He blurted out.

And like an absolute idiot Cas looked down at their stickers, as if they hadn’t put them on their laptop themself and saw them almost every day. “Oh… Thanks.” Now Cas was blushing as well.

Their stickers weren’t particularly special, spider man with trans flag colours Charlie got them after forcing them to watch every single Spiderman possible -although after the second there wasn’t much forcing left to do- angel wings in the non binary flag colours, a slice of cake with the ace colours, and a dragon wearing a cape of the demi romantic flag. 

“We, um” Dean started, “We match,” He gestured to his own computer as he spoke and Cas noticed the stickers, a Spiderman trans sticker just like theirs. He also had a pair of cowboy boots in the bi flag colour and a piece of pie saying “Pie is better than sex” in ace colours.

“So we do,” Cas smiled slightly at Dean, “I hope your parents were more accepting than mine.” At Dean’s wince Cas realised they may have overstepped, “Sorry, I’m not known for my social skills, we can talk about something else,” Stupid, why would Dean want to talk to them at all, “or nothing at all, if you don’t want. You came here to work” They were rambling, “I should let you work,” They finished quickly, trailing off at the end.

“Hey, no Cas I like talking to you, sorry, just a bit of a sore subject.” He sighed before continuing, “My mum took it really well, she pretty much worked it out before I did, it was my dad who was a bit more of a problem. He wasn’t the most accepting. In the end I just figured I could wait for him to accept me, or I could move on.”

Cas smiled slightly, “I’m glad your mum accepted you.” They dragged their coffee towards them, taking a sip of the now cold drink, they didn’t particularly like cold coffee, but caffeine is caffeine. “I actually,” They stared at the table, not wanting to see Dean’s expression when they told him, “I actually never came out to my family.”

They were surprised when Dean’s hand landed on top of theirs on the table. Looking up they were shocked to see the open expression on Dean’s face. “Hey, everyone comes out in their own time, coming out is for you, and if you don’t want to, that's ok too.”

Glancing back down to the table they laughed softly, “It’s not that I don’t want to come out, not really, more I already know they won’t accept me, they’ve had too many conversations around me about how everything about me isn’t valid, about how trans people should go the therapy, how non binary people don’t exist and gender neutral and neo pronouns are too confusing and shouldn’t be used. They even think asexuality is a choice and aromantic people are psychopaths, and it hurts, to hear them discuss what I am, without them realising its me, and to speak so negatively.”

The last thing they were expecting was Dean to come flying from the other side of the table and to tackle them into a big hug. “Im sorry Cas, I’m so sorry, please know they are wrong, every part of you is valid and it's their fault they don’t get to see the wonderful person you are, because of their own lack of information.”

Cas was frozen, Dean was hugging them, they hadn't been hugged in ages, but slowly they returned the hug, pulling him closer and wrapping their arms around his waist. It was nice.

After a bit, Cas reluctantly pulled back, “As much as I like hugs, I still have an essay to write, and I don’t think your work is going to do itself either.”

\---------

After that first day, Dean and Cas became fast friends.

They didn’t have any lessons together, due to their very different degrees, but they often met in the library, or after a bit in their dorm rooms, to work together, or to just hang out. Sometimes Dean’s friends joined them, to watch a film or play cards. Sometimes Cas’ old school friend would drive the half an hour to visit them and they would play video games.

One night Cas was over in Dean’s dorm, they were alone and perhaps sitting closer together then strictly necessary. 

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Star Wars?” Dean asked, his voice high with confusion, “How have you never seen star wars, did you live under a rock?”

Cas smiled slightly, shoving Dean from where they were sat next to each other on the sofa, “Technically I lived half way up a mountain, so no, but we didn’t have much wifi or connection to the outside world, so in that sense, yes I lived under a rock.”

Dean sighed, resting his head onto their shoulder briefly, “Well we have to change that, I would be failing you as a friend if I didn’t make you watch them. Grab the remote, I’ll get snacks and the films. I have the DVDs in my room.”

Cas turned on the DVD player and grabbed some blankets so they would be nice and warm. They looked up as Dean walked back into the room, holding a tray of drinks and snacks, as well as four DVDs. “I didn’t grab all the films, because I have a class tomorrow and if we try to watch them all we won’t sleep.”

This wasn’t the first time one of Cas’ friends had forced them to watch a film, and Star Wars wasn’t bad. The best thing though, was Dean cuddling up to their side, he was warm and it filled Cas’ stomach with cliché butterflies when Dean dropped his head to their shoulder again. 

And then, sitting in the dark room with Dean a warm weight against their side and the film quietly playing on the tv, Cas suddenly realised they had caught feelings for their best friend.

\---------

Cas wasn’t quite sure when they had caught feelings, and they didn’t know what to do with their feelings now they had found them. They caught themself staring at Dean more than probably acceptable, and sending what their friends called Heart Eyes Dean’s way at the smallest thing.

Damn they really had fallen hard, all Dean had to do was look at them and they felt affection unfurl in their chest.

“Hey Cas, Do you want to come to Benny’s party tonight?” They got pulled out of their thoughts as Dean kicked their feet from the other side of the table.

Did they? Not really, parties weren’t really their scene. But Dean had that look on his face, and they could never say no to him. “Sure.”

It was worth it to see Dean’s face light up with a smile.

Ughhh they really were whipped.

“Great, I’ll pick you up from your room at 6.”

\------

It was quarter to six and they had no idea what to wear. They hadn’t really been to a party before, but they’d promised Dean, they couldn’t pull out now. They couldn’t let him down. He was their best friend.

They glanced at the pile of clothes on their bed; jeans, suits, dresses, skirts, clothes in all colours of the spectrum and beyond. They must have something. Anything. 

Pulling out their phone they considered not for the first time whether cancelling would be better. Dean would be disappointed but wouldn’t he be more disappointed if they embarrassed him in front of everyone at the party? 

Just then they saw a text from Charlie. ‘Wear your black dress. Dean won’t be able to resist you.’ Ignoring the Dean comment, they located the dress from the clothes pile and pulled it on.

Looking in the mirror they decided they looked good enough and added some quick eyeliner to finish the look.

They were just grabbing their phone to check the time when they heard the sound of the impala pulling up outside their dorm block. No going back now. 

Cas, being ace, didn’t find people hot. They never really understood what people meant when they said people were hot. They liked Dean because of who he was, not what he looked like.

But even they had to admit Dean looked good.

Wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket over the top, he matched their outfit surprisingly well seeing as they didn’t plan it but hey, black is a good clothing colour.

Dean was leaning against the impala, and he would have looked completely relaxed if it wasn’t for the awestruck expression on his face. “Cas,” He almost whispered. As if he suddenly remembered himself he cleared his throat before continuing, “You look very beautiful Cas.”

“Thank you, I like your jacket,” Cas said with a smile, “I may steal it.” 

Dean just laughed, “If I’m not wearing it, you’re welcome to it.”

\----------

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived, People dancing and drinking everywhere, the air full of sweat and laughter.

“This is everything I thought it would be,” Cas said with a grimace as they saw two people lying on the grass making out.

Dean just smiled, “Come on, the back garden is usually quieter, it's also where the cool kids hang out,” The wink at the end led Cas to decide Dean meant himself by the cool kids. They snorted at him before setting off through the battlefield that was the sitting room.

Dean was right about the back garden being quieter, they also recognised some of the people in the garden so they wouldn’t be standing awkwardly in the corner with no one to talk to if Dean left them. 

Speaking of which, “I'm going to go play beer pong with Benny, Charlie is over there and I’ll be back soon. I won’t abandon you, I promise.” Dean said, searching their eyes for any hit of unease.

“Hey you go have fun, I’ll stay with Charlie here, see you soon.” As much as Cas wanted Dean all to themself, they had to let Dean do some things he enjoyed, and he obviously didn’t want to stay in the garden for the whole party.

Nodding to Benny Cas went to sit next to Charlie on a log by the fire. “Well hello there Castiel,” A slightly tipsy Charlie laughed out with a drunk grin, “Where's your boy?”

Grinning at Drunk Charlie, Cas warmed their hands over the fire, “I didn’t know you were here. Also in answer to your question Dean is playing beer pong. He should be back soon.”

\------

It was actually over an hour and a half before a significantly drunker Dean landed in their lap.

Literally.  
“Heyyyyyyyy Cas.” Dean started, “You’re realllllly beautiful. Did you know that.”

Cas wrapped their arms around Dean so he didn’t fall, “You’re not too bad yourself you know.”

Dean snuggled closer to their chest, “You’re so warm, and nice, and pretty, and handsome, and gorgeous, I really like you.”

They just smiled at their inebriated friend, “I like you too Dean.”

“No you don’t,” Dean suddenly said, shooting straight up, nearly falling off their lap, “Not like I wish you did. I love you, but I will only ever be a friend to you.” 

Their heart hurt, beating too fast in their chest, Dean didn’t feel the same way, did he? No. He didn’t love them. He was just drunk, right?

Drunk words are sober thoughts right?

“I think we should discuss this in the morning,” They said softly, brushing their hand through his hair, “And I think I should probably get you home now.”

\---------

It didn’t take too much coaxing to get Dean from the party to his dorm room, the real problem was leaving again, Dean was apparently a clingy drunk.

“Noooo Cassssssssssssss,” Dean groaned out, grabbing at their hand, “Don’t leave meee,” 

“Sorry Dean, I need to get back to my dorm, plus you probably won’t want me here when you finally sober up.” 

Cas wanted to discuss what Dean said, but tomorrow, or more today, when Dean was more sober, and hopefully not nursing too bad of a hangover. They had made sure he drank a lot of water and left some pills on his bedside table just in case.

They were finally able to detangle themself from Deans grabbing hands and walked out his room, “Bye Dean, sleep well,” They whispered softly as they left.

\-------

It was exactly 10 AM when Dean texted, surprisingly early since they only got him home at 2.

Dean: ‘I believe I have you to thank for my lack of hangover.’

Cas: ‘It’s true I did force a lot of water on you.’

Cas snorted, a lot was a bit of an understatement, they probably forced Dean to drink 2 liters of water in the space of half an hour to sober him up.  
Dean: ‘Cas, can we meet up, from what I remember we have a lot to discuss.’

Straight to the point then, they did need to discuss it, and maybe it could turn out for the better.

Cas: ‘Sure, do you want to come over to mine, I have popcorn.’

Dean: ‘I could never say no to popcorn.’

That was decided then, they had about half an hour to get ready for one of the biggest conversations of their life, well, it certainly felt that way anyway.

\--------

They were freaking out by the time they heard Dean knocking at the door.

This could go so wrong.

“Hi,” They said, slowly opening the door.

Dena gave them a nervous grin, “Hi.” He said, walking through the door just enough to close it behind them but not coming in any further.

They didn’t know what to say, this was going to be so awkward.

“Did you mean it?-” They asked at the same time Dean spoke, “-I’m so Sorry,”

They stared at each other before Dean indeed towards Cas, “You first.”

Cas took a deep breath in. Here goes nothing. “Did you mean it?” Ducking their head they forced Dean to make eye contact with them. “Did you mean what you said?”

Dean looked away from them, staring at the floor, “Yes,” He whispered. 

“Yes? You, you love me?” Dean loved them. Dean. Loved. Them. 

“I understand you don’t love me back, it's fine, I don’t mind, just please don’t cut me off, I love you, but you’re also my best friend. I couldn’t bear to lose you because I was drunk and I didn’t hide it. We can ignore it and never mention it again, I promise it’ll go away, I’ll make it go away, I-”

Cas had had enough. They pulled Dean closer until their lips were just brushing as they spoke, “I think you should stop speaking and kiss me.”

“Wh- what?” Dean didn’t kiss them, but he didn’t pull back either, his eyes were filled with confusion, as if he’d heard them but couldn’t compute their words.

“I would very much like to kiss you.” Cas said, adding on just in case, “I love you too you idiot.”

Dean seemed to finally pull himself out of his stupor as he surged forward, pulling cas into a kiss.

He pulled back slightly, his lips still brushing Cas’ as he spoke, “You love me?” Dean asked with wonder in his voice.

Cas smiled shyly at him, “I have for a while, I just thought you didn’t feel the same.”

Dean just laughed, his forehead falling to Cas’ shoulder, “We’re idiots.” Dean said with a smile, “We could have been together so much sooner if we just spoke about our feelings.”

Cas laughed with him, “True but then we wouldn’t be us, would we.”


End file.
